chris's nightmare starts
by SiberianTiger45
Summary: chris has a choice to save shadow or join his family's dark past and will mei ling and tigress save him in time.FIND OUT NOW! the theme song for this story is: maroon 5's one more night.
1. who are you

**Ok here is my sequel I hope you enjoy it don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 1: who are you?**

**It's been three months since chris was fixed of his life-threatening sickness he and shadow had gotten along maybe because they both have the same sickness.**

**Chris woke up some nights when his heart stopped full of nightmares when he sees tigress sleep peaceful he calms down and falls asleep again.**

**When they all wake up chris doesn't do the course a lot he got a bag full of sand hand hung it from the ceiling and put a type of adhesive around his knuckles and wrists and started punching it. **

**He does that for a couple hours then does it with leon in a sparring match and chris wins almost every time.**

**When it was time for lunch chris didn't eat anything he just said he was going into the city with leon to pick up a few things and leon knew chris was going to the city to street fight.**

**When leon and chris made it to the city leon asked "chris why are you going to street fight there is no point in it." Chris turned to him "this fight there is a point I was going to get Emily her necklace she wants so badly but I have no money and I wanted to get tigress something that I will mention late and If I have extraill give it to you and I know how shadow wants the aqua blue necklace." Chris admitted.**

**Leon nodded and they went off to find this fight and they found it when an ox went flying past their face that's when they turned to see they saw wu sisters and when they saw chris they punched him in the arm.**

"**It's nice to see you not stumbling around anymore so how have you been." They all said cheerfully.**

"**I've been fine but why do you care you're not in my family." Chris said kind of confused.**

"***sigh* chris we've known you since we were five you're are cousin don't you remember us" sue said to chris as the other two giggled. **

**Leon looked at chris like what that's weird chris looked at leon like he never knew.**

"**Well why are you here cuz are you here to fight us." They all said.**

"**Actually do you know where the champ is" chris asked.**

**They pointed to sue "great this could be fun" chris sighed.**

**Sue and chris both got ready to fight then sue charged but chris kept his cool and when she was close he threw a powerful punch at her chest and she went back a few feet holding where she was hit. Then charged again and this time chris kicked her right in the chest but was blocked and sue did a fury of punches. But chris dodged each one then he threw his best punch that sent sue flying and she was down for the count.**

**Chris got all the money he needed and a lot more he gave some to leon and they went into town and bought some food so nobody got suspicious.**

**When they got to the valley of peace chris bought Emily a ruby necklace the one she wanted and tigress something a vest that looked like fire and said fire cat leon got shadow her necklace and chris had some more money and gave a little to a family that was poor.**

**He put the rest away money bag in his room, he was saving to take his family to the capital for a week.**

**When he found Emily he knelt down and tigress walked in and put her shoulder against a wall "Emily you know how you wanted that ruby necklace" she nodded "well I happen to have one and I was wondering if you wanted it" he started to smile at the expression on her face as he gave it to her.**

**As he passed tigress he grabbed her wait and walked with towards the dining hall for dinner then she asked "so what did you get me" she asked. "leon told you didn't he" chris said. **

"**You bet he did now what did you get me" she asked. "You'll see when we get to our room" he whispered in her ear then she smiled.**

**After they had dinner chris walked Emily to bed tucked her in and told her a story because she wanted him to and he told better stories that tigress can.**

**When he and tigress were in there room chris pulled out a package and gave it to her as she opened it she said "chris how did you know I wanted this" "well you tell me every day so I took a guess" he said as she punched him in the arm.**

"**Tell me where did you get the money to pay for two necklaces and this vest" tigress asked. "Well I got all the money in a street fight" he said kind of scared that she would punch in the chest and she did.**

**Chris was trying to catch his breath and they both went to sleep but not for long when Emily came "mommy, daddy can I sleep with you I am scared that dad will leave me again". Tigress said "sure Emily you can come sleep with us and daddy won't leave or I will hurt him."**

**Chris just went to sleep. The next day shadow wanted to go into town and brought chris because she felt like he was starting to become a street fighter.**

**That's when chris saw a black panther who oddly enough looked like him then the other panther spoke "Well if it isn't my twin brother chris and you and your friend there and coming with me or I will make you." As he said that a white panther walked from behind him and he pulled her close.**

"**No yuki how are you here you and nazo hate each other" shadow said. "that was the past shadow I am looking towards the future looking at nazo.**

**Then nazo turned to his super form of lightning and shot lightning at shadow chris ran in front of it trying to save her and he did but he found something no one ever thought he had a power of a element that was not given but had his whole life he had power over lightning.**

**He absorbed the lightning but didn't change then he was hit in the head by yuki and he passed out and then nazo shot shadow with lightning and they took both of them.**

**Tigress and leon both heard of this and found a note "dear, tigress and leon we have taken shadow and my brother chris if you ever want to see them alive ever you will give us your powers to give to my master – Nazo."**

**Tigress new this sounded like tanis but he was dead. So they didn't know where to go.**

***secret fortress shadow and chris's cell***

**Shadow woke up and saw chris just sitting there not sad, not angry like didn't care.**

**Then he was taken away but not far because she could hear chains locking.**

"**Begin" she heard nazo command.**

**Then heard chris's body being smashed in a wall and she heard nazo scream "you will pay for spitting blood in my face as he began to pound on chris then they unlocked him and threw him back in the cell.**

"**when will the pain ever end when can I say I won't have broken bones for a month" shadow heard chris whisper in pain.**

**Well that's chapter one of my sequel chris's nightmare starts don't to forget to review.**


	2. changing sides

**Ok next chapter and things will heat up, don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 2: changing sides**

***shadow and chris's cell***

Chris was lying there in pain with blood coming out of his mouth and crying.

Shadow tried to cheer him up but it was no use he was in too much pain.

Guards came and tortured chris three more times and the last time he came back out cold breathing hard and his vest had been cut.

*jade palace*

Tigress leon and the others were going to go and see where shadow when they ran into mei ling.

She started to talk "I heard about chris and I think I know where he is I think he is in mountain not far from here." "Well lets go and get them back" tigress said.

Then they all sent off towards the mountains to find and save their family.

*chris's and shadow's cell*

Nazo came in and took chris's vest and put it on and cut himself were the cut was in the vest.

Then some guards took nazo and chained him in another room as they did with chris.

When the others came they fought their way through a battalion of guards and thought they found chris but it was nazo posing as him.

They unlocked him and took him to find shadow when he attacked leon, tigress, silver, blaze, and mei ling.

He attacked leon with a upper cut to the jaw and a kick to the ribs, he hit sivler and blaze with a round house kick to the side of their heads, then hit mei ling with a combustion burst which is when he chrges up all his power in his wrist then flicks it and sends the person flying, then he unleashed his claws and cut tigress in her back chest and face, then he ran off.

Guards came and threw them in with shadow and shadow was surprised that chris wasn't with them then she asked "where is chris I thought you guys freed him."

"chris has changed he attacked all of us" tigress said with anger in her eyes.

That's when nazo came back and threw chris in with them "trying to escape are we that's too bad" nazo said mockingly.

Then they all turned towards chris and they all kicked him except for shadow she tried to stop them but they didn't let her anywhere near chris that's when leon said "come on lets get out of here and leave chris here for attacking us" pointing to the unconscious panther.

They all escaped for chris who oke up and saw nazo in front of him and nazo then spoke "well are you ready to join me or do you still care for the people who no longer care for you brother" reaching his paw out to help his twin.

"You're right what first move" chris asked. "First we need to get you a better sword and a new shirt." Nazo told chris.

Then they went to nazo room got him his shirt then went to the armory chris picked out a brand ninjato sword which he sheathed his sword then they walked to the valley of peace to get chris's revenge.

*jade palace hall of heroes*

No one would say a word about chris since they left until shadow couldn't take it anymore "you guys weren't there you didn't see his pain you didn't hear the things he said to me he is still chris and he couldn't attack you."

"Shadow forget about him he is no longer the chris we knew" leon said and on cue chris walked in and growled.

Shadow went over to hug him but he kicked her in the stomach and then everyone got ready to fight and end chris but shadow wouldn't hurt him she knew nazo did something to make him look bad.

Then nazo and yuki walked in and were ready to stand by chris's side and they did nazo went and fought silver and balze not even breaking a sweat on them, yuki took on tigress, loen went after chris who already knew every one of his moves and just dodged everyone one of his punches and kicks.

Then chris dodged one punch then broke leon's left arm then elbowed him in his tomach and leon fell over grabbing his arm. Yuki had some trouble with tigress but that changed when chris came over and punched her spine and she fell to her knees and chris kicked her all the way over to shadow on the far end of the hall.

Nazo had no trouble against his pair of fighters he just punched both of them and then grabbed their necks until they couldn't breathe then they fell to the ground gasping for air then chris slashed leon's back to remind them to never fight him or they will be killed.

Po and the five came in and saw all their friends in pain then chris, nazo and yuki fled.

Chris and nazo then started to burn the valley not all of it just most of it then he turned to see shadow in horror and he smiled because that look is what he needed to make all of them pay.

Then the wu sisters came and saw chris was evil they tried to calm him but it didn't work so they would hurt him enough then bring him to shifu.

They linked their tails and made a circle of razor claws but chris just stuck his paw out and did a combustion pulse that sent them flying and then chris, nazo, and yuki dropped to all fours and raan out of the valley with big grins on there faces.

**Well what will happen to chris, will leon be alright and will shadow and the others bring the old chris back I guess you have see next time.**


	3. returning to gongman city

**Ok next chapter and things are heating up, so I will shut up and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: back to gongman city**

***jade palace medical wing***

Isha fixed up leon but he couldn't fight for a while and the others went and put out the fires all except tigress and shadow they were trying to figure out how to trap chris and bring him back to shadow's friend and tigress's husband.

They thought hard but couldn't think of anything after all he mopped the floor with leon with just a couple hits.

Then leon and the others came in and they all came in and had a plan "ok I have an idea e have to draw chris out then surround him then either knock out or kill him" leon said.

"We are not killing him and that's final" shadow and tigress yelled.

"Then we have knock him out but that's almost impossible I mean look at what he did to leon" po said pointing to leon.

***nazo's fortress***

"HAHAHA that was amazing when you slashed that tigers back genius I am so proud of you bro" nazo laughed and a smile appeared on chris's face.

"well it won't last at midnight I am heading out for gongman to take revenge on all the masters you two are welcome to come" chris said but they shook their heads no.

Hours past and chris grabbed his brown leather jacket his early version of cargo pants then he headed to the armory and saw yuki "hi yuki what did you want" chris asked.

"chris when you head to gongman I want you to stop by my sister's she will give you a bed and let you stay there and just do me a favor don't let anything happen to her" yuki asked her friend.

"Don't worry I will yuki I will make sure she is not harmed" chris promised the yuki left.

Chris grabbed his sword belt and wrapped it around his jacket, he grabbed a dagger and sheathed it in a holder on his boot, and then he grabbed some shurikens and stuck them in his pockets then grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on, then left for gongman city.

***thick jungle***

chris was jogging in the forest when mei ling, silver, blaze, and shadow were on all sides of him then tigress jumped on him "alright we got him tie him up and hurry" tigress said pinning chris.

Then chris just rolled his eyes then threw tigress in a tree then he got up then threw a shuriken at her shoulder and it stuck to the tree and she couldn't get up to help her friends.

Then yuki came out of nowhere and gave some rope to chris that's when attacked mei ling he hit her with a kick to the neck and she was out cold.

chris tied her up and then threw some shurikens at shadow and stuck her to the same tree as tigress then came over and kicked silver in his knee and it broke chris did the same thing to blaze then he went over and punched tigress right in the face.

Chris went over to mei ling and threw her over his shoulder and ran to gongman city.

Tigress woke and found shadow picking up silver and tigress picked up blaze but they couldn't find mei ling then silver said "chris he took mei ling and by the looks of where he was going it looked like gongman." Tigress looked at shadow they raced back to the palace put silver and blaze with leon and raced to gongman.

***gongman city yuki's sisters place***

mei ling woke up and saw chris asleep then he woke up he didn't say anything he just grabbed his jacket then he fell to one knee then she saw all the scars on his back then she thought _if tigress and shadow both hit him hard enough in his back he would be paralyzed and they could take him without a fight._

Chris went outside and was waiting until sundown hours past then he jumped on a roof he looked at the stars and nodded then and went to kill the masters.

When chris got there he jumped down and charged at the masters he attacked them with his sword and hit ox with a drop kick to the back of the head and he fell down and he hit croc with the hilt of his sword.

Chris freed the soldiers that followed shen now followed him he told them to tie up the two masters then he ran to where he kept mei ling.

He posted archers in case anyone came that tried the masters he grabbed mei ling and threw her down next to ox and croc.

Shadow and tigress walked in nobody attacked and chris was smiling at them then he spoke "ok I have three hostages and three questions answer wrong and I kill a master." Tigress turned to shadow and they both knew he can't be serious.

"Question one why did I join the army" chris said "easy to serve the country" tigress said. "WRONG" then he threw a shuriken at croc chest.

"Next why didn't I kill leon" chris said. "Because you remember what fun you two had together" shadow said "WRONG" he said as he slit ox's throat.

Then he just kicked mei ling to them "just get out of here now I already completed my part here these masters are dead know I will take my leave as he dropped to all fours and left the city not being seen leaving.

"TIGRESS, SHADOW I know how to take chris without fighting as much you both need to hit him in his back as hard as possible and you could paralyze him and tell him the truth after we get nazo first" mei ling to told them as they left the city.

"Ok let's go get nazo" tigress said. _Next time I am going to the valley of peace and I am going to burn the lake were shadow thinks then kill her family along with shifu po and the furious five _chris thought to himself.

**What will chris do next, can the others make nazo confess and don't forget to review.**


	4. chris falls

**Ok next chapter and if you think its heating up it going to get better, don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 4: chris falls**

***nazo's fortress***

Tigress, mei ling, and shadow stormed nazo's fortress, wave after wave of troops tried to stop them but they just crushed all of them.

They were in front of nazo's chamber, mei ling kicked the door in.

Nazo didn't pay any attention he was paying with his adopted child she was about fourteen she wore a green t-shirt and long navy blue pants, she was is silver tiger and ocelot mix she looked like a ocelot and was as tall and strong as a tiger.

"Come on dad stop running I am tired can we go find mom now" the child asked.

"Sure tehmota lets go find your, moth- oh no why are you here I thought you were after chris" nazo said

"No were here to make admit what did to chris" they all said.

Then tehmota walked out then left the fortress as nazo got ready to fight as did tigress, shadow, and mei ling.

Nazo jumped up and kicked shadow in the face and punched mei ling in the stomach. Then mei ling got up and charged at nazo and kicked him in the wall then tigress started to punch him until he gave up.

"fine I'll go and tell chris what I did just let my daughter go" nazo asked "fine lets go before chris gets to far" mei ling said.

***valley of peace***

Chris made it to the valley with his army of wolfs and they attacked the valley chris walked up the jade palace steps with some of his troops and when he got there every one was ready.

Chris attacked he hit po with a palm strike, then hit monkey with a powerful kick, he did a flying knee kick to crane, he grabbed viper and mantis and threw them to his guards how then beat up the two warriors then put them in cages then they tied up the rest.

Leon and his children walked in and saw his friends tied up and tried to help them but chris just kicked them and his soldiers tied them up.

As shadow, tigress, and mei ling walked to the valley of peace their hearts broke to see it in flames and wolf attacking the citizens mei ling said "I'll deal with the wolfs then I will meet you at the palace" as she ran off and helped the people.

Tigress started to cry as she thought _what would make chris burn this place he loved coming down here._

Tigress grabbed nazo and shadow took off to find her family while tigress went for the palace.

Chris saw shadow come up the yelled "surrender now shadow or I will stab your family" as he pulled out his sword.

"Fine I surrender just don't my family" shadow said as the wolf guards tied her up and chris put his sword away.

Tigress walked up and saw all her friends and her heart just stopped when she saw chris with the fire of death in his eyes.

"chris your brother has something to tell you" as she shoved nazo to the floor.

"chris I lied I took your vest and pretended I was you so you'd join me" nazo confessed.

Chris just looked at tigress then threw a shuriken at her shoulder and said "tigress you just brought him here to try to make me to stop with what I am doing I am doing this because my own family beat me up."

Tigress pulled the shuriken out of her shoulder then felt three more hit her stomach then she fell to her knees.

Then tehmota jumped down and elbowed chris In his stomach then kicked him in the face "STUPID LIITLE BRAT I WILL KILL YOU" chris screamed.

She just blocked all of his attacks then kicked him in the jaw and he fell to a prone position holding his face then tehmota turned then she felt a pain in her back she turned to see chris had stabbed her.

"NOOO tehmota please don't leave please" nazo cried as he ran to his daughter side chris just got up and charged tigress but before he got even close mei ling kick ed him in the chest with her staff then he got up and threw the last of shurikens.

She blocked them then the last she caught the last one and threw it at chris it hit his chest then he fell to his knees then she charged him and kicked him in the wall he was out cold then the blood started to come out of his chest and was taken to the medical wing with tehmota.

Tehmota woke up first with non-threatening injuries chris was still out but he was disarmed and cuffed his family was sad and angry at him but they understood why he did this they beat him up when it was nazo's fault.

When chris woke up he looked at nazo with anger then said "you're the reason my life is always filled with pain and suffering you made me like this you made me like this you made me stab your daughter you made me kill those masters and made my family turn against me for that I will never forgive you nazo."

His family uncuffed him and he apologized to them but nazo fled and planned his revenge but his daughter stayed and asked chris something "nazo your brother only trained my and never really played that much with me."

"Tehmota are you asking me to adopt you from my brother" he said kneeling.

"Yes" she said kind nervously.

"Well I would love for you to join our family" chris said as he hugged his new daughter

"I love you dad" tehmota said as she hugged her new father.

"Well if you don't mind go and look around with your mother while I go and fix the valley from what I did" chris said going into the valley which is being fixed by the wolfs.

That night chris tucked in his two daughters and climbed on the roof to see the stars.

"Come on whats does it mean father" chris whispered.

"Looking at the stars are we" tigress said as she sat next to chris.

Chris laid down with a hand behind his head "no my father tells me a message through the stars but I can't figure what he's telling me" chris said.

"I bet you'll figure it out you always do" tigress said as she lied and her hand on his chest.

_I hope so tigress I hope _chris thought to himself as they fell asleep under the stars.

The next morning chris started to show everyone his boxing fighting style and mei ling and tehmota learned it fast but the others had some trouble but soon figured it out as chris started to spar with everyone using that style.

Then chris took his family out to lunch at Mr. ping's noodle shop and after they had lunch went out to a spring that chris found and went for a swim but chris went and started to climb a tree and grabbed a couple apples and brought them back then went swimming.

When they got back tehmota told everyone about her life in Russia and was happy to have meet her new family.

Chris went back to the training hall to spare with tigress and then tigress went to sleep but chris went to punching bag and hit harder than usual he hit it so hard it broke.

Then he went to sleep with tigress.

When he woke up tigress was still sleeping he chuckled when she yawned then they both went get their daughters and tigress took them to the bath house for the girls and chris went in the one for boys and saw leon there.

"Hello leon" chris said kind of sleepy leon looked him and just nodded.

Then leon spoke "everyone is happy that your yourself especially shadow she thought you were just doing this for having the same sickness but we know it was because we beat you up and I am really sorry about that" chris nodded.

They left and saw shadow exit with chris's family she smiled to see him happy.

Chris put his leather jacket on and took his family including shadow's family to the spring were they went swimming chris made everyone laugh when he hung upside down like a snake(no offense to viper) then they all went cliff to watch the sun set.

They all went back to the valley and forgot the lunar festival was tonight they all went to change they wore their best clothes except for chris he wore the vest tigress gave him.

After the lunar festival they all went to sleep but chris went to the lake and just sat and took out a bottle of wine and had a single glass of it then shadow, leon, tigress, and mei ling came out and he passed it around.

After chris got it back he threw it in the woods then they all went back to sleep.

**Ok well we see chris back and has a new member to his family but what will nazo do to chris well you'll have to wait until next time and don't foget to review.**


	5. family feud

**Ok I am free today so here is the next chapters don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 5: family feud**

***jade palace***

A few have passed since nazo fled he must be planning something big.

It was almost the winter festival and chris was nervous and it seems he doesn't do holiday festivals.

He had been doing more training then tigress and leon do combined.

When tehmota and Emily he calmed down and started to have some fun with his daughters instead training by playing tag.

But when it was the day before the festival he said he was going to a cave instead of going to the festival.

"listen chris I have a bet if you can beat me, shadow, and tigress you can leave but if we win you have to stay no buts about" leon said and chris nodded.

They all got ready to fight chris hit leon with two jabs to the chest then a upper cut to the face then kicked him out of the ring and tigress and shadow was left. Tigress had come at him but shadow vanished but chris wasn't going to give up he jumped behind tigress and kicked her back but was jumped on by shadow and was pinned.

"So chris are you ready for the festival" leon said sarcastically "*sigh* I guess so" chris said kind of sad.

"chris what's wrong your never depressed" tigress asked "twenty years ago tomorrow was when tanis made me drink that bottle and I never spent the winter festival with anyone ever again until today" chris said.

They all nodded then chris spoke again "well I have to go into town and get a better shirt because the vest you gave me tigress is has some blood on it."

"Come on chris lets go and get you a better shirt we will be back in about twenty minutes" shadow and leon both said.

Chris was taken from shop to shop kind of annoyed but they found a shirt that was blue, silverfish and had the symbol for honor in black.

When he got back he started to head for his room to lie down because he had a headache and he woke when tehmota came in asked him if he will show her how to knock someone out with one punch using his style of fighting.

He got up and walked with tehmota to the training hall and saw Emily being taught how to use her powers by tigress and blaze and she was improving a lot.

Chris took out a new sand bag and showed her how do knock out someone with one punch he saw her do it but he wanted to change one thing it's how hard she punched and she did it again and did perfectly.

"Great job tehmota you have some skill well I thinks it's almost time for lunch" chris said "what makes you say that" tigress said as she walked up to him.

"Well I saw run faster than he usually does and it was towards the dining hall" chris said as they all dropped to fours and raced to the dining hall.

When they got there everyone froze as chris slid past the door and hit the wall they all started to laugh including chris who was holding his back.

When tigress, tehmota, blaze, and Emily came in they all sat down around chris who was creped out.

Then tigress turned to everyone and said "well I am not going to be around for a while including the rest of the five and po tomorrow."

"It's ok I can take care of the girls um leon you have no plans tomorrow right" chris said as everyone laughed.

They all went do finish their days but chris went on the roof and stared in the sky to just relax.

Hours past then chris went inside to go and get his family and take them to the spring one last time until spring.

Shadow and her family came along because they loved that spring chris and leon kept making witty comments at each other, tigress talked to shadow, silver and blaze, tehmota and Emily tried to jump on each other.

They left the spring and all went to bed when they got back to the palace.

The next day tigress and the furious five and po all went with shifu to a secret chamber in the palace while chris, leon, shadow, silver, blaze, tehmota, and Emily went in the village to have some fun by Having some family bonding time.

They all agreed to meet up with the others at noodle shop when they were done.

Chris took his daughters to play some games shadow and leon let silver and blaze go with chris so they could dance for a while.

Hours past and when chris meet up with leon and shadow and were on their way to the noodle shop when two figures stood in their way.

"Please stand aside so we can get to our friends" shadow said they didn't move they had wide grins on their faces then one spoke "I am jake and this is my brother Jason."

Then they pulled out blow tubes and shot something at chris neck and he fell down out cold, leon fell next then shadow then silver, blaze, Emily, and tehmota fled to find tigress and the others.

Tigress saw only the kids and was worried then silver spoke "tigress two people that looked like ninjas shot something out of blow tube and took our parents and chris."

***chris's, shadow's, and leon's cell***

"Why does this seem like a daily routine for me" chris said as he stood up.

He got up then kneeled down with pain chris saw shadow and leon were still out cold.

"HAHAHA good job my ninjas now go do what you please I have a family feud to tend to" nazo said.

Chris looked across the hall and saw amy and jack also out cold.

Then nazo walked over "well chris it's time again guards take him to the torture room."

They took chris to the same room they tortured him before except this time they had two people a gorilla and a rhino and this time they punched him at the sme time and chris was in so much he blacked out.

Shadow woke up next then she woke up leon they heard something being slammed against a wall and they knew it was chris then ten minutes later the threw him back in the cell his arms and chest was bleeding and his face was bleeding to.

The two ninjas that ambushed them had patched up chris so he wouldn't die and left but chris didn't wake up they knew he was alive but didn't know why he didn't wake up.

***chris's mind***

Chris saw a different person in his head this time it was a strong part of him and he freed it from his chains and chris saw he had powers of lightning and he only had to figure out how to use it with his pain from his torturing.


	6. all out

**Ok next chapter lets back track we left off with chris trying to figure out his powers.**

**Chapter 6: all out**

***chris's, leon's, and shadow's cell***

Chris woke up but was in horrible pain "AHHH my rib cage it feels like a rhino is jumping on it."

Shadow and leon went to help him up but it was no use he was in too much pain.

Amy woke up but jack was missing then guards came and took chris his friends jumped in front to help him but he just told them no he doesn't want to see them hurt.

The guards took him to a secret room where jack was he was lying on the floor not moving like all the energy was sucked out of him.

They threw chris in front of nazo and he froze a statue in the same spot so nazo took jack's power of ice now he needed my energy for some reason.

Chris was angry but couldn't show it with all his pain then nazo spoke "well chris are you ready to give me the final powers of lightning."

Chris just looked at him and growled.

"Now chris don't be angry at me you can only blame yourself for being born" nazo laughed.

Chris lost it his own brother has hurt him for the last time his fur changed to a dark gold his eyes changed to a dark gold and lightning appeared on his vest.

_Great you just made my job much easier_ nazo thought.

But chris just shocked him with lightning then turned to his guards who ran out of the chamber and chris grabbed jack.

Chris walked to his friend's cell then zapped it open "chris how do you have that power" shadow asked.

"no time for that right now leon here hold jack and stand back" chris said as he zapped amy's door open.

Amy got up and hugged her brother then they all stood close near him.

They got out of the fortress but chris was still fired up and couldn't calm down.

Chris and the others meet up with their friends and were shocked to see chris in an elemental form of power.

They all went back before the festival was over and chris calmed down when they got there.

Shadow and leon went to dance chris asked tigress to dance and they did tigress started to nod of and put her head on chris's chest and when the festival ended tigress was about to fall asleep in his chest so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room.

When he put tigress into their bed he went to his side of the bed and went to sleep.

When he was asleep his father came to him.

"Father I haven't seen you since I was 13 so why are you here" chris asked.

"hello my son I am here because of your powers each time you turn into the super form you'll lose a part of your real form and when there is nothing left you'll stay like that forever" chris's father said as he vanished.

Chris then woke up and was sweating then tigress woke up "chris what's wrong are you ok."

"Yeah I am fine just go back to sleep sweetheart" chris said as they went back to sleep.

When they woke up they got out of bed and got dressed tigress went out with shadow and mei ling.

Amy was in the medical wing waiting for jack to wake up chris went to check on the two love birds and teased her and she punched most of the time.

Chris went to a hill and tried to control his powers but I didn't work.

Chris went to the forest but was stopped by mei ling.

"chris where are you going" mei ling asked.

"I am going to the spring I found It helps me think when I am depressed" chris told her.

"Well I am going with you because you owe me for saving your life" mei ling told him

"Ok let's go mei ling" as he swung his arm over his shoulder then she shoved him.

Chris took her to the spring and they kept their distance from each other because mei ling knew he was not acting like himself.

They went back to the valley before dark _I wonder what my father meant about my powers_ chris thought to himself.

**Ok that's the chapter and what will happen to chris and what will nazo do next and please don't forget to review.**


	7. you will pay

**Ok next chapter I hope you people like it.**

**Chapter 7: you will pay**

***jade palace***

Chris was very tired most of the week he had been up every night trying to figure out how to control his powers.

He fell asleep during training and leon kicked his shoulder and fractured it.

Chris spent the rest of training with Isha fixing his arm.

***Mongolia***

Nazo and his army traveled north and took over a city and made his army bigger and people started a rebellion and mei ling went with an battalion to confront him.

She the rebellion and a battalion of imperial soldiers went and surrounded the city but couldn't break in.

"General we've lost a squad of the rebels near the west front I fear it's almost impossible that way" a dark grey wolf said.

"Very well sergeant send a messenger to the jade palace and tell them I need major chris of the tenth legion" mei ling told the wolf sergeant.

***jade palace dining hall***

Chris went with his family and friends to eat dinner.

"Hey chris do you mei ling went she seemed to leave in a hurry" tigress asked.

"yes I do but I shouldn't say" chris said.

"TELL US CHRIS" everyone shouted, chris had a shocked look on his face.

"Well she never left the army so she was needed in magnolia to stop somebody I don't know but that's all they told me" chris said.

Then shifu and a wolf messenger ran through the door then the messenger spoke.

"major you have been requested to meet with general mei ling" as he said that he grabbed water and drank it all in like three seconds.

Chris stood up and ran for his room he grabbed his leather jacket, his metal boots and his cargo pants and his father's sword which was specially made with a titled hilt for thrusting the sword easier and knife.

"Well major I hope you don't mind if we come" tigress said as his whole family and leon's and shadow's family.

Chris just smiled "no I don't mind but this is the only way you can get in the encampment you have to dress like soldiers luckily I have two more uniforms for leon and silver but I need to ask mei ling for some girl uniforms" chris said as he handed the other uniforms to silver and leon.

They headed off for Mongolia and when they got to the camp chris, leon and silver walked in and saw mei ling the others hid by a hill.

"Listen mei ling I need spare uniforms for girl tigress and the others are waiting outside the camp" chris said, she nodded and gave the uniforms to silver how ran out of the camp gave them to tigress then silver came back and tigress and the others walked in wearing the same uniform as mei ling.

"Not bad for some privates If I do say so myself right general" chris teased as tigress punched him in the shoulder.

"Alright come in the tent so I can show you the layout" mei ling said.

Chris and the others walked in and heard mei ling tell them the plan "ok so chris you me and tigress will attack from the west because our troops can't get close then the rest of you will sneak over on the east side and will meet at this bar right here on the north side."

They all nodded and left the camp to get ready for their assault.

Chris, tigress, and mei ling didn't have a tough time getting through "o no the others what if they have the tough time getting through" tigress said.

"I will go find them you two head for the bar" chris said as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

As chris got over to the east wall he could see the others coming to him.

"Ok guys let's get to the bar" chris whispered but when he turned guards grabbed them but when he heard something and turned back around they were gone.

When he meet up with mei ling he couldn't see tigress and saw mei ling was bleeding.

"What happened to you and where is tigress" chris asked.

"Tigress and I were ambushed by ninjas and stabbed my shoulder" mei ling said as she fell in chris's arms.

Chris ran into the bar and had some troops sitting at tables but didn't look at him.

"Hey welcome to my bar stranger" the bartender said but chris knew him.

"Listen I only have few minutes copper" chris said as he looked at the male fox who was a copperish color and got his name from the color.

"Ok chris right in the back WU take our guest her in the back" as copper said that a beautiful red fox.

"yes come in the back and we will fix up your friend" wu said.

Chris carried mei ling in the back and patched her up.

"Mei ling can you fight" chris asked.

"Yeah I think so even without this arm I could still fight" mei ling said.

"ok but you'll need a guard uniform so you can say you caught me" chris said.

Mei ling nodded then said "I will get a guard back here then you will knock him out" chris nodded.

Mei ling walked out and walked up to a guard but hated to do this sometimes but talked in a sweet voice "um excuse me but can one of you strong boys help me."

Then a mountain got up and said "sure I will but I am not a boy I am a girl."

Mei ling walked in the back and chris tapped the guards shoulder she turned just to be punched I the face.

Mei ling took her uniform and put it on chris turned away as she changed.

When she walked out chris did the same and mei ling arrested him and brought him to the palace.

***nazo's palace***

When mei ling brought chris in the palace but she was told to bring him to nazo's throne room.

And she brought him there not blow her cover.

"Well if isn't chris give me those powers or I will kill your wife and kids" nazo screamed.

"If you hurt a hair on my family I will tear you limb from limb nazo" chris screamed.

"Ok I guess I will kill your friend" as nazo said that two ninjas came out of nowhere and stabbed mei ling.

Chris's oldest friend he ever knew just fell to the ground bleeding.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT NAZO YOU WILL DIE" chris screamed.

As he finished screaming he turned to a master form of lightning his fur was still dark gold but lightning tattoos showed up on his fur and his vest.

"how did you do that that's impossible" nazo said in fear.

Chris turned and lightning came around him like he was charging his energy then he grabbed mei ling and vanished to the dungeon.

Then he zapped the locks then said "grab hold were out of here" as they touched his fur then teleported to the bar and every guard left in fear.

Chris walked in the back wu fallowed him and said "everyone stay out for a couple minutes."

Chris laid mei ling down wu patched her up but she wasn't breathing so chris touched her chest then charged her heart she woke up then hugged chris.

"Thank you chris thank you for saving me" mei ling said.

But before chris said anything he grabbed his head In pain he passed out and didn't move.

Mei ling got up and screamed "TIGRESS HELP CHRIS HE ISN'T MOVING" tigress came rushing in.

_O my god what happened to him_ she thought.

***chris's mind***

"Father what happened to me why am I here" chris asked.

"you are here my son because you used to much power and your losing your soul in power you will need to beat death in such a way that you won't die until you say when" chris father said.

"How do I meet death" chris asked.

"He meets you chris" his father said then vanished.

**Ok so what will happen to chris will he beat death find out next time and don't forget to review.**


	8. leaving and returning

**Ok new chapter I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 8: leaving and returning**

***chris's mind***

Chris waited to meet death and give him the challenge.

"chris I have been looking for you so you want to stay alive do you" death told him.

"Yes death please help me" chris begged.

"Very well but you must pass my challenge you must kill this likeness of your wife and best friend" death said.

"Fine" chris said.

Chris charged and hit the likeness of tigress with a palm strike then kicked the mei ling likeness in the chest. They got up and hit chris with two palm strikes chris didn't move he pulled out a dagger and cut the mei ling likeness and it fell not moving. Then he did the same to the tigress one and it fell not moving.

"good job chris I will give you two wishes" death said.

"ok for my first wish I don't want end up back here so I want my powers fixed, and for my second wish I want to be sent back to my body" chris said.

"very well both are withen my power" death told him.

***storage room***

Chris woke up and every hugged him "guys…your….crushing….my…..ribs…" chris said.

They let go and chris started to breathe heavily.

"ok well I think its best we leave for a while until we are all feeling better and I mean you mei ling" he said looking at his best friend.

They left without getting caught and made it to the jade palace just before chris collapsed from the fight that death put him through.

Tigress took him and mei ling to the medical wing were Isha kept mei ling and just slapped chris in the face to wake him up.

Chris went to sleep for a while then woke up and showed him his powers.

He closed his eyes and turned in to his master form showing of his tattoos and shot one bolt at a dummy and just blew up everyone clapped.

Hours past and chris was just tired from everything he did in Mongolia and went to sleep with tigress.

That night chris got up and went to on the roof to look at the stars and he smiled when he saw his father's face in the stars the he fell asleep.

Nazo sent his ninja's to capture chris's family again and the managed to do it.

When chris woke up he saw only mei ling who was sleeping in the medical wing.

When she woke she saw chris walking passed her.

"Mei ling did anyone come to you this morning" chris asked.

"No why do you ask chris" mei ling said smiling to see her friend up and ok.

"Well no one is around you don't think nazo came and took them in the night" chris said.

Chris walked up and slammed his head on the wall he hit so hard in started to crack.

Mei ling stood up and put her paw on his shoulder then they both nodded and headed back to Mongolia.

***nazo's chamber***

Leon and tigress and woke up and saw a leopard and saw nazo with his thumbs on her head and chest then when he was done she fell backwards if she was drained of energy.

Then nazo shot fire from his hand which scared tigress.

"Well seeing I no longer need you here tigress guards send tigress back to her family while try to drain leon of his powers" nazo said.

***Mongolian city inner walls***

Chris and mei ling snuck in without a problem and went to the bar.

"copper I need your help again is it true that nazo came back with my family" chris asked.

"yes chris I saw them myself as I opened shop this morning" copper said.

"ok well I need to use the back room again" chris said copper nodded.

"Mei ling you'll need to get a guard here so we can get answers" chris said.

Mei ling nodded and walked outside and said "hey boys I need your help with something."

"I help you gorgeous" a black wolf said.

They walked in the back and the wolf said "what do you need help with gorgeous."

Then chris grabbed his neck and slammed him in the wall then chris said "where is my family that you kidnapped in the middle of the night."

"I don't know anything you freak" the wolf said.

"I will break your neck if you don't tell me" chris said.

"Fine their In the dungeon and nazo is draining their powers so I would hurry" the wolf said.

"You never saw me or I will kill you in the worst way possible" chris said the wolf nodded.

The wolf walked out like he never saw him.

Chris snuck in the dungeon and mei ling fallowed.

Chris saw leon about to lose his powers and chris turned to his master form but was kicked in the back by a ninja and fell.

**Well what will happen to leon, will chris save him and is mei ling hiding something from everyone hint, hint.**


	9. goodbye

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 9: goodbye**

***nazo's chamber***

Chris quickly got and gave two powerful jabs to the ninja that kicked him in the back then he turned and charged at nazo.

But before he could he felt a paw on his shoulder then heard mei ling whisper "I am sorry chris I really am".

Then chris felt something sharp go through his back he looked down and saw the tip of a dagger with blood on it his blood.

He fell to his knees then nazo ran to him and spoke "finally I can take your powers."

Nazo placed his thumbs on chris's forehead and chest and took his powers.

Chris fell on his back lifeless then mei ling spoke "there I did what you said now free my friend."

"Very well here is your payment" nazo said.

He burned her arm then shot lightning into the burn and mei ling fell on top of chris both lifeless.

"Huh I have an idea GUARDS take these bodies and him back to the dungeon and throw them in the cell with their family" nazo said.

The guards took leon and the two soldiers bodies and brought to the dungeon.

Tigress saw the guards with leon and two of them dragging something.

Then they threw chris's body and mei ling bodies into the cell.

Tigress, Emily, tehmota, shadow, silver, blaze, and amy felt their hearts brake in two.

Leon spoke "mei ling stabbed him to save her friend then nazo took chris's powers and killed mei ling."

They looked at him like he was crazy but he told them again then they felt even worse.

Chris's ghost appeared then spoke "I am sorry I couldn't save you and I am so proud of all you and I am sorry I am not coming back this time."

Then tigress started to cry "please chris don't leave us" tigress begged.

"I am sorry but this goodbye tigress" he said then saluted them then disappeared.

Tigress cried and couldn't stop her husband is dead and wasn't coming back.

Nazo walked to the dungeon "I'm sorry that he didn't last longer but look on the bright side he won't be able to leave you again anymore" nazo said laughing as he walked out to great his troops and the rest of the city.

"My troops and citizens china's only savior is DEAD and we can take over china while their morning the loss of a stupid soldier" when nazo said that they all cheered for him.

Nazo waited two weeks then his army was larger than the imperial army he attacked.

Nazo attacked only a couple spots and made it to the valley of peace and halted after he made it there.

Tigress was still holding chris's body then heard the door unlock.

They looked over and saw a wolf guard then he spoke "listen nazo is at the valley of peace so hurry.

"Why are you helping us" tigress asked.

"He spared my life the least I can do is free his family I will sneak you out of the city and well take their bodies" the wolf said.

The wolf snuck them out of the city then took them to the valley of peace with the troops that were trying to stop nazo earlier.

Tigress and leon were carrying the bodies when they brought them back to the palace the wolf left.

They had brought mei ling back with the time sword but chris already came back from the sword and he really won't be coming back.

"I am sorry tigress I had to do what he said or he would kill my friend" mei ling said.

"whats done is done mei ling I just wish chris would come back" tigress said as one tear fell down her face.

**Hey sorry for the short chapter guys/girls I just didn't want to give out too much and I know it's sad but don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10: I live again**

***underworld***

Chris walked up to death and said "hi death miss me."

"Look chris I like you so I am going to give one more chance but don't screw it up" death said.

"Thanks" chris said.

The next thing chris knew he was in the hall of heroes no one was around so he ran off to go look for nazo and bring him down.

Tigress walked in and didn't see chris's body and thought_ somebody must have buried him._

Nazo waited till dark then made his advance he captured the las of the soldiers then killed them.

He slowly made his way to the palace then he captured Emily, tehmota, blaze, leon, shadow. Silver disappeared.

When he was just outside the palace where tigress and mei ling could see them he slowly killed everyone he started with Emily, then tehmota, blaze, leon, and then shadow.

They all fell down lifeless tigress started to cry her whole family has just been killed by a murderer.

Mei ling started to cry as well.

Silver was looking through the forest then ran into nazo and his ninjas then he was kicked by the ninjas then before nazo could kill him he was gone.

Silver opened his eyes and saw chris.

"uncle I am happy your alive we should go see the others" silver said.

Chris jumped to the palace then walked in and saw tigress and mei ling crying.

"why so glum I mean I am as happy as I can be" chris joked around.

Tigress looked up and tackled him.

Chris just kissed her then she got off him.

"umm tigress where are my parents" silver asked.

"silver I saw what my brother did he killed your parents without mercy and I am going to kill him the same way so don't you feel sorry for yourself" chris said.

Silver was sad but happy that his uncle was going to avenge them.

**Sorry for a short chapter I am trying to make the story last and I am trying to think of new ideas every ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here is the next chapter for taking a while so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: nazo falls**

Chris left the palace keeping his sprit up that he would defeat nazo.

Nazo tried his ninjas again but chris hit them with a charge repulse of lightning.

They all went flying them imperial troops were fighting nazo's troops.

Chris walked into nazo's camp and destroyed tents and the food supply.

Nazo stood up and said "CHRIS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD."

"NAZO I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID" chris screamed.

Nazo shot quick lightning blasts and kicked up dust and froze chris legs and ran for the palace.

Chris shot the Ice and ran for the palace.

He ran through all the fighting between the two armies and made it to the palace.

He walked up the steps and saw nazo holding tigress by the neck.1 and saw nazo holding tigress by the neck mei ling was out cold on the floor with silver.

"let her go and take you're beating like a man" chris said.

Nazo smiled and shocked tigress until she was barely alive.

"I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB NAZO" chris said.

Chris charged him and stopped when nazo finished shocking tigress until she died.

Chris felt his world fall and burn around him both his daughters were dead and know his wife.

Nazo laughed uncontrollably at him.

Chris held back his tears and got up and charged nazo.

Chris hit nazo in his neck and he was breathing hard.

Chris kicked him until nazo blocked his kick one time.

Then chris pinned him to the ground and punched him until he broke his neck.

Mei ling got up and saw chris and put her paw on his shoulder.

"chris we can bring them back" mei ling said.

Chris nodded and got off his badly beaten dead brother.

He picked up the sword of time and gave it to tigress who woke up.

Chris hugged her then spoke "I thought I lost you."

Tigress got up and went to give the sword of time to the others.

They all got up and went to the palace to congratulate the hero chris.

When they were done they threw a party.

Chris and the others went to the spring and they partied there.

When they all left they knew one thing nazo won't be coming again.

**Ok that's the story I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
